deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Nostalgia Tournament: Vegeta (Dragonball Z) vs Iron Man (Iron Man the Animated Series)
Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man: The Armored avenger and Billionaire Genius who now protects the world as Iron Man. VS. Vegeta: The Prince of all Sayians and arch-rival of Goku WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! Weapons/Abilities Battle Notes Battleground *Stark Enterprises (So he has access to the armor's mentioned above) Order of Iron Man Armor uses #Bleeding Edge: Since it has to be manually attached #Suitcase Armor: In case the Bleeding Edge fails #Extremis: In cas Suitcase fails #Hulkbuster: Last resort X-Factors Iron Man-Vegeta Rated On: 0-100 100 Training 100 EDGE Even: Both have had equal amount of training with their abilities and both being trained in Hand-to-Hand. 100 Combat Experience 100 EDGE Even: Both have foughten tough enemies that no regular person would be able to fight. 100 Intelligence 95 EDGE Iron Man: Tony Stark is known to be a billionaire genius which is how he had came up with all of Stark Enterprises weapons and even designing the differnet Iron Man suits for different purposes. 100 Strength 100 EDGE Even: While Vegeta has Superhuman Strength Iron Man's suits also increase his strength including the Hulkbuster which was built to be able to handle The Hulk's strength. 99 Hand-to-Hand 100 EDGE Vegeta: While Tony was trained by Captain America in Hand-to-Hand Vegeta is a expert when it comes to Hand-to-Hand combat and while both have strength to back up the Hand-to-Hand combat Vegeta is still an expert in Hand-to-Hand. 80 Extremism 100 EDGE Vegeta: (Taken from the Dragon Ball Z Wikia) Since childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. 80 Killer Instinct 100 EDGE Vegeta: (Same as Extremism) 94 Psychological Health 89 EDGE Iron Man: While Tony has some health problems Vegeta has a lot of health problems becasue of the destruction of his homeworld and people like Frieza casuing him problems. 93 Physicality 100 EDGE Vegeta: While both are physically fit once Vegeta goes Super Sayian his powers/abilities increase by a lot. 100 Tactics 97 EDGE Iron Man: Since Tony is smart he has decided to use his Intelligence in Battlefield Tactics and uses his Iron Man suit to pick out which targets to take out first if there is multiple enemies making him a master strategist. Personal Edge: This is going to be a really close battle but in the end I give my Edge to Vegeta. While he doesn't have the brains like Tony he has the powers and abilities like the Super Sayian that Iron Man even with the armor's he is using won't stand a chance against. Video Clips of Warriors in Action The Battle At Stark Enterprises Tony Stark is on a buisness call with a boss of a nearby company. "Look listen Don I know that your buisness is doing well but listen be part of Stark Enterprise and I will make sure that your company does more then well I will make it Perfect." Tony says "Alright fine I will give you some time to think alright bye now." Tony hangs up and his assistant Pepper walks in. "Hey Pepper" Tony says "Tony what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with the Avengers attacking Dr. Doom in his country? Since you know whole he has weapons of Mas Destruction built" Pepper says "Yeah well they didn't need my help besides War Machine's with them so technically he's taking my spot." Tony says "Well I should probably go train at least just in case they need me. Pepper hold all of my calls until I'm done" Tony says Tony puts on the Bleeding Edge armor and is about to head into the training room when a loud explosion rocks the entire city. "Jarvais statues report!" Tony says "Sir reports are coming in that a strange Man has appeared out of nowhere and is destroying the city." Jarvais says "Well I guess training is cancelled." Tony says Meanwhile in the city Vegeta has found himself in New York and has started going on a rampage trying to find a way back to his world. He looks up in the air to see a man in red armor flying towards him and land right in front of him. "Hey uhh sorry if you didn't notice but this is a No Destroying City Zone" Tony says "Out of my way Fool or else feel MY WRATH!!!!" Vegeta says "Listen I don't know what your problem is since I've never seen you before but how about trying to talk instead of destroying the city." Tony says Vegeta flies towards Iron Man at full speed and punches Iron Man right in the stomach which sends Iron Man back but he is able to stop from going back further by planting his feet firmly on the ground. "So not a man of words huh oh well" Tony says He puts his hands up and fires his Repulsor Rays at Vegeta who is blown back but lands safetly on his knee and looks up at Iron Man and smirks. He puts his hands together and fires his Galick Gun Iron Man who quickly dodges the strike but the force of the blast is strong and forces Iron Man to crash through a wall. "Man this guys has power better be careful." Iron Man says He flies outside only to be meet with a punch to the face and retaliates with a punch to Vegeta's face. Both fly back and while Vegeta fires his Galick Gun again Iron Man returns fire with his Repulsor Rays which results in a huge explosion and blows both warriors back. Vegeta recovers quicker and fires his Cosmic Cannon at Iron Man. Tony reacts with a fire from his Uni-beam but the Cosmic Cannon proves to strong and breaks right through and blasts Iron Man through 5 buildings and into Stark Enterprises. Tony manages to get up from the rubble to find the Bleeding Armor destroyed. He yells at Jarvais to evacuate the building and the alarms in Star Enterprises go off. Pepper runs at Tony and gives him his Suitcase Armor and Tony tells Pepper to get to safety. Tony looks to see Vegeta flying at him and Tony quickly attaches the Suitcase Armor to his body and jumps out of the way of Vegeta for Vegeta to fly through the the walls. Vegeta quickly stops and looks back for Iron Man to be standing at the end of the hole in the wall he made and fire the Repulsor Rays at Vegeta and gets blown back. Vegeta gets up from the blast for Iron Man to fly straight at him and punch him right in the stomach and then kick him back making him crash through the walls. Iron Man flies at Vegeta again but Vegeta quickly flies at Iron Man and flies right on top of him and punches Iron Man with both of his hands on Iron Man's back. Which causes Tony to crash right through several floors. The Suitcase armor gets trashed and Tony quickly activates his Extremis armor and as Vegeta flies down towards Iron Man Tony looks up and fires his Uni-beam straight up at Vegeta and blows him through the roof. Tony flies to his room of Iron Man suits and deactivates the Extremis Armor and opens up the door to the Hulkbuster Armor. Vegeta lands right back on the roof and waits for Iron Man to appear. The roof then trembles and Iron Man busts through the roof with his Hulkbuster Armor. "Alright I have just had about enough of you!" Vegeta says Vegeta yells in rage and a strange yellow aura like thing appears around him. Tony looks as Vegeta's hair changes to yellow and without knowing Vegeta has gone Super Sayian. Vegeta yells at Iron Man and in a flash of light Iron Man is met with a powerful punch to the stomach. Iron Man retaliates and puts his hands together and hits down on Vegeta releasing him. Vegeta flies up and uppercuts Iron Man and fires his Cosmic Cannon but Iron Man puts a lot of power into the Uni-beam and the result is a huge explosion over New York. Both warriors are blown back. Tony is exhausted from the battle but notices that Vegeta is not. Vegeta smile and starts laughing at Iron Man who gets ready to charge at Vegeta but Vegeta yells in rage Tony flies towards Vegeta but Vegeta powers up and fires his Final Burst Cannon at Iron Man who gets at point blank. The armor is oblierated and Tony yells as he is obliterated by Vegeta's power. Nothing is left of Iron Man and Vegeta yells in victory. Winner: Vegeta Final Stats Battles out of 5,000 '''Vegeta-'''Iron Man Expert's Opinion: While Iron Man was Intelligent and more was more Physcologically Healthy. Vegeta had the more better and stronger powers like the Super Sayian and dominated in the Majority of important X-Factors which brought Vegeta to beat the Armored Avenger Iron Man. Category:Blog posts